


Destiny

by Micah_Chris



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Chris/pseuds/Micah_Chris
Summary: Just a little story，Bucky is a cat，Steve is his master. It was first worte by Chinese.





	Destiny

Steve feels so sad, his lovely cat that companion with him for five years dead.  
His cat named Bucky, was a Scottish Fold，with dark grey hair，and his left front leg had white spots with a star shape. A pair of amber and blue eyes with water vapor all the time, this is Steve's fatal weakness.  
   Bucky was picked up by Steve on the road.  
   On a rainy day five years ago, Steve watched a bumpy black garbage bag en route to where he been pass. At first, he thought it was a mouse and he didn't care. Until he heard a faint meow, Steve discovered that they were two newborn baby cats. One has been lying rigidly motionless, the rest of a hard head resting on its dead bother‘s body, this little guy from time to time issued a faint cry.   
So, he became part of Steve's family. Steve named him Bucky.  
Although Bucky was a male cat, but he was more naughty than the other cats.  
   He loved to flee the mess after a mess of the scene, and then watched Steve reluctantly clean up the mess scene, Bucky always love play Steve fool. Steve just smiled at it and reinstated the messy things in the house, he did not want to scold at Bucky, which made Bucky even worse.  
One of their favorite games is "hide and boo."  
   In the true sense of the hide and seek, cat hide, people find. Each time Steve wants to find Bucky, Bucky will purposely hide to prevent him from finding him. Sometimes under the bed, sometimes in a drawer, Bucky had learned to open every door and cabinet in the house. Listening to Steve's eager and worried calls, far and near, Bucky will gloat in the dark. Steve is always the winner of this game, and he knows every "base" of Bucky. He deliberately did not make a sound, sneaked in, and then grabbed Bucky and pretended to slap his anus violently, in exchange for Bucky's disgruntled fury.  
   Steve loves Bucky.  
He treated Bucky as his family member，he ate the same with Bucky. Bucky was a weird cat who did not like to eat fish and everything prickly. He liked milk, since he was a baby cat. And he liked all things that Steve ate. He likes to eat with Steve. Every time Steve watches TV when eating snacks, Bucky got out of a corner, jumped on Steve's thigh and grabed the snacks on his hands, and then rest in his arms.  
    
 Bucky loves Steve's pillow very much.

   For a good shoveler，Steve gave Bucky everything Cat loves, a ball toy, a soft nest, cat food ..... 

But Bucky did not like them anymore, and he liked Steve a lot pillow. Every day Steve took a shower and came back to the room, Bucky always rushed in front of him and grabbed his pillow. 

He lay peacefully and comfortably on top of the tumbling, staring at Steve without any embarrassment. Every morning, Bucky acted like an alarm clock and will wake up Steve from his sleep. He climbed onto Steve's strong chest and sended out a meow with emotions. If Steve ignored him，Bucky taped Steve's sleepy face with his tail until he was awakened, then humming and letting Steve to prepare breakfast.

  Bucky was very personal.

As long as Steve was offended and said a few words, he would hided for a few days, or walks proudly before Steve pretending he can not see him. 

Steve was dumbfounded, but every time Bucky first compromised because Steve would tempted it to eat it out. Bucky, stubborn but hungry, could only watched Steve's bowl with tearful eyes. Steve could never refuse Bucky's eye attack.

   Bucky was a warm kid.

   As winter was approaching, Steve was going to put on his sweater with a big bag and put Bucky in it to keep him warm. Bucky liked this way of not using his feet, comfortable in Steve's arms, admiring the surrounding scenery and the envious eyes of passers-by, but he hated the cow suit that Steve had worn for him.

Even when Steve's business failed and he had nothing, he still had Bucky. Bucky would still be with him, licking his tears with his tongue，and rolling with him in the room while he was happy. Bucky has become who Steve can only rely on.  
     
The two of them watched television together and saw exactly one program that was studying reincarnation. 

“You said what you would reincarnate in the future?" Steve rubbed Bucky's hair. 

Of course, all he could get was Bucky's milkly whistle. 

“It's alright, I'll be with you forever, until the end of the world. Whatever you turn into, I'll find you.”

Some people say that cats have nine lives, but once they have exhausted all nine lives, they will die and then come to the next, and then reincarnate, and the soul will enter the world around us, gallop in the world, through the fields and enjoy the earth The wind, the river, the rain, the sun ..... its soul will run freely until it is ready to be born again.   
Five years later, for some reason, Bucky was dead, and that day was the hardest day shocked Steve. He could not think of Bucky going so quickly from him that he was not even ready to accept that fact.  
  He wrapped Bucky in his favorite blanket and buried him under the banyan tree in the backyard.   
Bucky does not exist in life, and Steve always feels empty and never has a cat robbed his food ，steal his pillow. Mew mew came out to greet him when he went home, jumped into his arms and took his snack while watching TV, and into the house, he used to shout Bucky aloud, but the response was quiet and long before he remembered Bucky is gone.  
  Steve goes to the backyard every day to see the eucalyptus and Bucky. Until one day, a petite seedling emerged at the top of the small mound, and absorbed the sunlight. This is Bucky, it was reborn as a sapling, Steve thought.  
  One day, when Steve about to calm down from Bucky’dead，the door ring. Steve puzzled open the door, a 6-foot-long, long-haired man outside, curiously looking at Steve with his big, blue eyes.  
  "Who are you?" Steve had the illusion of deja vu.  
  "I am an angel sent to find your messenger."  
  Steve still looked puzzled.  
  "You said you will go with me till the end of the world, you forget it?"   
The man laughed, revealing a cute little tiger teeth.  
  "Bucky!"   
Steve rushed forward to hold the man in his arms as he couldn't resist the excitement that was about to burst.  
  "It seems that I first found you."  
Bucky smile and kiss Steve.


End file.
